Phantom Ninja
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: In the beginning three ancient beings existed The first spinjitzu master created ninjago but where there is light there is also darkness but the Overlord isn't the only one who has darkness nor the spinjitzu master the only one who contains light The third being known as Phantom is the balancer the keeper of life and death what will happen when she interferes, Only time will tell.


**Hi guys. Let me know if I got my facts wrong. I would hate to disappoint if I didn't have my facts correct.**

Samukai used his four knifes to penetrate the bamboo supporting the water tower and caused in tumble towards the fallen Samurai, sensei Wu was unable to make it in time when all of a sudden someone ran past pulling the boy to safety with mere inches to spare.

As the figure looked up Kai took in her appearance, she wore white combat boots with black pants, a black ripped sleeved singlet and a scythe strapped to her back. 'Who are you?' He asked.

She smiled kindly to the boy, 'a friend, but it is not your time.' She said before helping the boy up, 'now go.' She ordered handing him her sword.

Kai turned towards the battle and back towards the person who helped him and saw nothing, he growled in frustration, 'again?' He said to no one in particular.

He turned and rejoined the fight, but as his sword connected with the dead they would vanish, he shrugged vowing to ask the stranger if he ever saw her again. He turned just to see his sister taken my Samukai.

He ran to catch up to the hulking mass which was the vehicle of the skeleton army, but failed.

As night befell the humble monastery a figure emerged from the dark and approached the wizened Master Wu, 'who are you?' The wise man asked.

'Time will reveal, but I must inform you of the truth, the darkness has begun to stir, do you truly believe that they are ready for what is to come?' The figure asked.

'I do.' The sensei replied.

'If you truly believe that they are ready for the battle, I will help you from the shadows.' The figure said melting once again into the darkness.

To say the sensei was shaken would have been an understatement, but his face revealed nothing, ancient evils were awakening and it couldn't help to have an extra helping hand.

Sensei Wu heard fighting from outside and went to investigate, Phantom unknown to Wu had followed him and saw the four ninja fighting. Sensei Wu lectured them telling them of what was to come as she observed. She smiled and teleported to her home, they indeed were ready even if they were a tad immature.

Most people didn't now who she was, but she was Phantom the lady of life and death, she was just another part of the system. Her two brothers were the representatives of light and dark, order and chaos.

It was lonely to be the decider of death and the bringer of life, but she remained mostly in the shadows, that was until now when she was needed. She decided to help on the ninja, after all she did promise to help them and to her brother the first spinjitzu master.

She teleported to where the ninjas were to see they had gotten themselves cornered, 'there are too many.' Kai exclaimed. No for long, she smirked.

She took out her legendary scythe and emerged from the shadows, and some of the skeletons fled from the sight of her. She changed into her combat attire and her outfit changed from full black robes to her ripped sleeve black shirt and white combat boots over her black cargo pants.

Her hair also remained out but was now visible after being released from her hood and went all the way down her back.

She smirked as she flipped over the skeletons and landed in front of the ninja. 'Hey boys.' She called before plunging into the army. The ninja shrugged and joined her in fighting, the new mystery person seemed to want to help them. Then the ninja unlocked their spinjitzu. She smiled her job was now done, she teleported to Wu, 'it appears you were right.' She spoke out loud before whispering, 'goodbye my nephew.' And disappeared.

She observed the rest of the fight, and almost face palmed when they failed to notice the dragon sneak up behind them. Unknown to them he was only trying to protect the blade from anyone trying to use it for dark purposes.

They fled the scene leaving the dragon buried beneath the rubble. She phased through the rock to see the dragon in pain. She floated up to its face and petted it.

The dragon cooed happily, 'I need your help, my friend. To protect the rightful bearers of the weapons.' She said before phasing them out of the rubble.

The dragon roared happily and nuzzled her, 'that's alright, now follow behind Wu with me.' She said and she jumped onto the dragons back as they took off into the sky.

She hummed thoughtfully, 'how about we get a saddle for you and your friends?' She said. She decided she was going to have to conjure them up so she concentrated on her powers of life and created a giant tree on the The dragon flew down to in and using her scythe she carved the tree into a seat which she placed onto the dragon. They once again took to the air following after the group.

One by one the next two dragons joined her, she had also made saddles for them which seemed to make them happy.

Soon they arrived at their final destination and she told the dragons to wait in the forest whilst she scouted ahead.

She entered the fire temple sticking to the shadows when Kai came in. her eyes narrowed as the fake Nya as she dissipated and became the shadow form of Lord Garmadon.

Still she stuck to the shadows waiting for the right moment, she saw the real Nya suspended by chains over the lava waterfall, and soon enough sensei came through helping Nya and Kai with the shadow warriors.

'I see you protect one, but what of the other three?' Garmadon said, and she cursed running out of the temple to help the other ninja.

When she arrived she saw them tied to a tree. She melted out of the shadows and waked over to them.

'Who are you?' Cole asked.

'Phantom.' She said before using her green blasts to sever the rope catching the ninja as they fell.

'Go, meet me at the fire temple after you stop Samukai.' She said and ran off.

She arrived back in the fire temple to see the dragon had emerged from the lava. She jumped from where she stood and landed straight and stood in front of the ninja, 'shhh, my friend it is okay you will be returned to your brothers in moments.' She said to the dragon before turning to sensei Wu and a startled Garmadon, 'Go Wu you know what to do. It is a great sacrifice but will not go unpaid. The balance for see's it.' She finished bowing to the master.

Wu nodded in understanding before rushing to a rock, 'sensei what are you doing?' Kai yelled as Wu separated the rock from it mooring.

'If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld. It is my sacrifice to bare.' He said.

'No it's mine, I shouldn't have come on my own, you shouldn't have to do this. There has to be another way.' Kai said.

Phantom placed a hand on the young boys shoulders, 'there is no other way.' She informed the boy.

'Noo!' Kai yelled as his master went over the edge. He turned to me, 'this is all your fault!' He yelled at me. 'You were the one to tell him to do it, and now he is gone.' He finished.

'Do not blame me, the balance will be restored, and if there is one thing I know, it is balance.' She said icily and Kai took a step back.

'Why are you helping us, why did you help me before?' He asked.

'I know many things, I foresaw that you and your friends would need help as the Darkness is rising.' She said as the others arrived outside.

She walked over the fire dragon, 'it's alright, we need your help. I cannot transport them alone.' The dragon bowed its head.

It then faced the entry to the temple and roared, the temple split and the entry opened. She flew into the air, 'wait here.' She ordered all the ninja and she ran off to find the dragons and pick up the final saddle.

Once she did that she was flown back to the group aboard rocky and found the ninja in awe, 'did you bring all those dragons from around Ninjago?' Cole asked skeptically hiding behind Zane.

'There is no need to fear these dragons Cole, they are my favourite creatures.' She said and the dragons nuzzled her affectionately, 'and that's not just because I lived with one.' She muttered.

'Are those saddles?' Cole asked scared now.

'Yep.' She said walking up and grabbing him, she then chucked him onto Rocky, 'thanks boy.' She said to the earth based dragon.

'Saddle up boys, its time for us to meet my family.' She said helping the ninja onto their dragons. 'We will meet sensei there, it is not his time, not yet.' She said and she jumped on Rocky with Cole. 'Cole?' She asked confused by his strange position on the dragon, 'you know that if you sit like that you'll fall off?' She commented, 'sit in the seat properly' She commanded and the ninja did so.

She walked to next to Cole and grabbed his and made him pat the dragon, 'see dragons are cool.' She said, but the ninja was still scared. 'Aright boy nice and gently were heading to the underworld.' She said joyfully. From time to time she would visit there to check on how thing were running.

Soon they reached the entry point, 'hey Cole.' She said to the black clad ninja, 'loosen up will ya.' She said and his eyes widened as she swan dived off the dragon.

As she gained momentum she laughed, she begun to spin and she sunk through the ground. She used her scythe as a sort of broom stick and glided in front of the dragons using it like a surf board.

Then they were in the underworld, 'I will meet you there.' She said and turned invisible. Jay mumbled something and since his voice was caput she didn't understand it but it sounded like, 'no fair'.

She stuck to the shadows as she saw the boys up on the ceiling handing on to a bunch of under world spiders. She face palmed as they fell.

'it looks like ten to every one of us, plus those spider things.' Cole said.

'Well lets make those odds a little more even shall we.' She said appearing above them, 'seriously I can't leave you alone for 2 minutes.' She said.

'Actually I think you've got this one covered, I think you are ready. The tornado of creation.' She said and they nodded.

She took out the spiders above them whilst they took care of the skeletons. She almost laughed when they made a Ferris Wheel out of them.

'Nice.' She said to them as they admired their work.

'You too.' Jay said his voice back, pointing to the spiders which had their legs tied in knots.

'now lets go.' She said and they stalked through the underworld. Then they came across the fight between Wu and Samukai.

Samukai knocked over Wu and bent down to pick up the sword, 'no my son.' She yelled rushing over to her son.

'm-m-mother? My lady, why are you here?' He asked, but then he started to glow.

'Mother?' Zane asked.

'Now put the sword down, no one can possess all four otherwise.' She never got to finish the process finished and her son created a portal.

'Samukai!' She yelled, and she turned to Garmadon. She felt power and anger flow through her, 'my son is gone because of you?' She yelled and she began to float in the air, 'it was not his time.' She said her scythe returning to her.

'You will find out why I am called the angel of death.' She screamed her hair becoming white and her eyes green. She had two forms her form of life and her form of death, she was the balance between the two.

She was too late though Garmadon leapt through the portal. Her anger died and she returned to the ground, 'I am sorry my friends.' She whispered.

'What are you?' Jay asked earning a smack from Cole.

She sighed, 'I was there in the beginning, my two brothers were the first spinjitzu master and well that's another story. I am the keeper of life and death, I am a Phantom.' She said donning her robes once more.

'Are you serious?' Cole asked and she nodded.

'Actually I've been wanting to ask.' Kai started, 'that sword you gave me, what was with that?' he asked.

'Well yeah, that is my blade actually I will need it back, can't have that in the wrong hands.' She said and Kai handed the sword back, 'well that is called reapers blade.' She said giving it a swing, 'it is used to send special people to my realm to be judged.' She said, 'well I must be off, but we will meet again.' She said and transported.

**Let me know what you think. Should i do more? less? Well don;t leave me hanging.**


End file.
